The human body functions through a number of interdependent physiological systems controlled through various mechanical, electrical, and chemical processes. The metabolic state of the body is constantly changing. For example, as exercise level increases, the body consumes more oxygen and gives off more carbon dioxide. The cardiac and pulmonary systems maintain appropriate blood gas levels by making adjustments that bring more oxygen into the system and dispel more carbon dioxide. The cardiovascular system transports blood gases to and from the body tissues. The respiration system, through the breathing mechanism, performs the function of exchanging these gases with the external environment. Together, the cardiac and respiration systems form a larger anatomical and functional unit denoted the cardiopulmonary system.
Various disorders may affect the cardiovascular, respiratory, and other physiological systems. For example, heart failure (HF) is a clinical syndrome that impacts a number of physiological processes. Heart failure is an abnormality of cardiac function that causes cardiac output to fall below a level adequate to meet the metabolic demand of peripheral tissues. Heart failure is usually referred to as congestive heart failure (CHF) due to the accompanying venous and pulmonary congestion. Congestive heart failure may have a variety of underlying causes, including ischemic heart disease (coronary artery disease), hypertension (high blood pressure), and diabetes, among others.
There are a number of diseases and disorders that primarily affect respiration, but also impact other physiological systems. Emphysema and chronic bronchitis are grouped together and are known as chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD). Pulmonary system disease also includes tuberculosis, sarcoidosis, lung cancer, occupation-related lung disease, bacterial and viral infections, and other diseases/disorders.
Normal breathing occurs when the central nervous system properly functions and sends signals instructing the body to breathe and obstructions to the airway are not present. Disordered breathing occurs when a patient experiences insufficient respiration with or without respiratory effort. Disordered breathing events may be classified by origin. For example, disordered breathing can originate from a deficiency in the central nervous system (central disordered breathing) or from an obstructed airway (obstructive disordered breathing).
Central disordered breathing is caused by a disruption of the nervous system signals that control breathing. During central disordered breathing events, the patient makes no effort to breath or the respiratory effort is insufficient.
Obstructive disordered breathing generally occurs due to an obstruction of a patient's airway. For example, the patient's tongue or other soft tissue of the throat may collapse into the patient's airway. The breathing reflex is triggered, the patient attempts to breathe, but respiration is disrupted because of the occluded airway. Disordered breathing events may involve central disordered breathing, obstructive disordered breathing, or a mixture of obstructive and central types of disordered breathing.
Although episodes of disordered breathing can occur when the patient is awake, they more often occur during sleep. Sleep apnea is characterized by periods of interrupted breathing during sleep. Hypopnea is another form of disordered breathing characterized by periods of shallow breathing. Sleep apnea, hypopnea and/or other forms of disordered breathing events may be associated with central, obstructive, or mixed disordered breathing origins. Other forms of disordered breathing that may be classified according to origin may include, for example, tachypnea (rapid breathing), hyperpnea (heavy breathing), dyspnea (labored breathing), and periodic breathing (periodically waxing and waning respiration).
A severe form of disordered breathing that generally includes periods of central sleep apnea is known as Cheyne-Stokes respiration (CSR). CSR is a type of periodic breathing marked by periodic patterns of waxing and waning respiration interrupted by periods of central apnea. CSR is commonly associated with poor prognosis when diagnosing congestive heart failure (CHF) patients.
Several mechanisms may be involved in central apneas observed in patients suffering from congestive heart failure. According to one mechanism, increased carbon dioxide sensitivity in CHF patients triggers hyperventilation initiating a sleep apnea episode. Breathing is regulated by a negative feedback system that maintains the arterial partial pressure of carbon dioxide (PaCO2) within limits. Changes in PaCO2 lead to changes in ventilation wherein the greater the sensitivity to carbon dioxide, the greater the ventilatory response.
In patients with increased sensitivity to carbon dioxide, the negative-feedback system that controls breathing initiates a large respiratory drive when PaCO2 rises. The large respiratory drive produces hyperventilation. Hyperventilation, by driving the PaCO2 level below the apneic threshold, results in central sleep apnea. As a result of the apnea, the PaCO2 level rises again, leading to an increase in ventilation. In this way, cycles of hyperventilation and central apnea may recur throughout sleep.
There are a number of cardiovascular system disorders that have secondary effects with respect to other physiological systems. When functioning properly, the human heart maintains its own intrinsic rhythm, and is capable of pumping an adequate amount of blood throughout the body's circulatory system. However, some people have abnormal cardiac rhythms, referred to as cardiac arrhythmias, that cause a decrease in cardiac output.
Bradycardia is a disorder involving a heartbeat that is abnormally slow, causing insufficient blood supply to the body's tissues. Tachyarrhythmia occurs when the patient's cardiac rhythm is too fast. The excessively rapid cardiac contractions result in diminished blood circulation because the heart has insufficient time to fill with blood before contracting to expel the blood. Ventricular fibrillation is a particularly dangerous form of tachyarrhythmia, and may result in death within minutes if the heart's normal rhythm is not restored. Myocardial ischemia or infarction, caused by a lack of oxygen to heart tissues, promotes fibrillation. Because of the complex interactions between the cardiovascular, pulmonary and other systems, an effective approach to monitoring, diagnosis, and/or treatment of various disorders is needed.